brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Rawrlego
My User Page HELLO Welcome To Rawrlego's Talk Please Sign Your Signature By Puting 4~ Thanks!rawrlego Whos that Rawing the legos? 23:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) __TOC__ Vandalism 02:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC)}} LEGO Digital Designer Hello there! I saw your recent article made, and I would like to point out that we actually have an article for the LEGO Digital Designer. And when making an article, please keep the idea neutral. Thank you! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 18:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :That's ok! Just be right next time! Just kidding! :P But we have the article, even under design by me. However, it does need help in build-up. Perhaps you could help with it! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 19:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Do you mean like custom LEGO sets made by people you know or from Mocpages or somewhere else, or your own? Because the first would go on the Custom LEGO wiki, while the second would have to go on your user page (This is an encyclopedia based on official sets and minifigures, etc.) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 20:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for nominating me for Brickipedian of the Month. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 19:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 10:08, October 20, 2009 (UTC) BOTM * Just wondering why you made this edit to the BOTM page. 11:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ** Hey, ok thanks for letting me know why :) But there's no need to actually put a sentence down for why you're supporting, although it is kind of expected that you should say why you're opposing any votes (but even this isn't in the official rules) 02:21, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Bricklink Category * Hey, I noticed you created a userbox and user category about being a user of Bricklink. Just wanted to let you know that these userboxes need to be voted on at Brickipedia:Userbox Proposals before they are created. If it goes through, then it can all be restored :) Also you're missing a at the end of your userbox 06:24, October 22, 2009 (UTC) thanx for the help with signature1423Wolfpack thanx again Ummm Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I saw that you said you're 7? That is way to young. You are not allowed to edit unless you are 13 or older. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|'Building LEGO's Everyday!']] 16:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :You may love Wikia, but 7 is way to young. I'm going to have to tell Wikia. Sorry, but you are just way to young. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|'Building LEGO's Everyday!']] 11:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Age * Hi Rawrlego, it's come to my attention that you're an underage contributor. In accordance with Wikia's policy (and COPPA), your user account will have to be blocked until you are 13. I'll give you 5 days to get anything you want done out of the way (please don't abuse this time by complaining, it's not Brickipedia's policy, it's Wikias, and if you do start excessively complaining, you will be blocked earlier), then your account will be blocked for 6 years. Sorry to do this, but when you signed up, you did agree that you were over 13 years of age. 11:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ** As I said above, you will be blocked for 6 years until you are 13, since this is what Wikia did to the others. If you give me the IP address, I can review the block and see if the block time should be shortened, but it was obviously blocked for vandalism. 23:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *** This IP address doesn't appear to be blocked at all- I've been through the block log and user contributions, and there haven't been any contributions on this ip, so it should be fine to edit on this. I've removed the address from my talk page in case you don't want everyone to know what it is, I don't have access to remove it from the history, but it should stop a few people from looking 00:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Copying I don't appreciate you copying me after I specifically asked people not too. It's so typical in underaged people. Please do not edit that, because I kindly asked everyone not to copy me. Thanks. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|'Happy Halloween!']] 20:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, but I don't want people copying me. Please place a deletion category on all the pages, or I will do it later. I highly doubt you'll cry, but remember, you can always do it on another Wiki. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|'Happy Halloween!']] 20:34, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess you're right, sort of, but since you are about to be banned anyways, there is no point in keeping them up. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 21:43, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::In case you are wondering, i'm not copying. I'm simply making a try-to-make-it-alive maze. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Goodbye Goodbye. I wish you could stay longer. You will be missed, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:16, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Block * Hi, just letting you know your block will be enforced in about 14 hours 11:42, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ** Your block is now in place. Sorry again to do this to you. 04:41, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Pumpkins Oh no, the pumpkin has rotted. I'm sorry about that, but I'll take it off you hands now. They all rot eventually, but thanks for the business! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 19:28, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Rawr Just wanted to know what is a rawr? An animal's screech? I know you can't reply, but can you log off into an IP and tell me? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) User subpages * A unanimous decision was reached on Forum:User subpages to remove off-topic user subpages such as your "Save The rawr game" subpages, so just letting you know that they will be removed in about 24 hours. This should give you enough time to move them to another wiki or back them up on your computer. If you don't get this message before they're removed, let me know and I can temporarily undelete them for you. 00:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC)